Mystery of the Moon Princess
by AquaBluuCutie
Summary: When Naruto doesn't get picked at the Moonlight Ball, he spots a wonderful bright light. Out of the light comes a princess. What will happen next? What will Naruto do? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery of the Moon Princess**

Naruto tightened his crimson red tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. His crystal blue eyes glistened so brightly. Sasuke walked in the room.

"Hey Naruto, are you ready for the Moonlight Ball?" He asked.

"Sure…I'm so excited. I can't wait to see all the princesses." Naruto cheered.

Naruto and Sasuke looked so handsome in there tuxedos. The Moonlight Ball is a big party that allows the princesses to choose a man to live with forever. Naruto been waiting forever to be picked but no one ever asked him. This year Sasuke is up for grabs. There are plenty of new men that are eligible this year.

"Come on Naruto." Sasuke walked out of the room, Naruto trailed behind him.

They headed to the main castle, which was where the ball was to be held. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the ball.

"I sure hope I get picked this time." Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke walked in and gazed around the room.

It was nicely decorated with the finer things. Elegant plates and cups, bright lights. Looked like something that would be in a fairy tale.

"Wow! It looks amazing." Sasuke said.

"It always looks like this." A chocolate brown hair boy said. Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw Kiba. Kiba was another person who didn't get pick, just like Naruto.

"Hey Kiba, hopefully this is our year." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so tired of coming here all the damn time."

"Then why do you come?" Sasuke asked.

"All men are forced to come either they like it or not. People who don't get picked have to keep coming until they do get picked. This is my 3rd year coming." Kiba explained.

"This is my 5th year." Naruto sighed.

The three boys walked around the ball and talked to other eligible guys.

"I have a question. How do the girls pick, if they don't even know us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, when you are asked to join the ball, you get a test. Remember, you filled one out. That form is a way for the girls to figure out if you are smart or dumb. Strong or weak. Just by simple questions." Naruto explained.

"Okay…"

The boys walked around and ate little things like chips and cookies.

"Alright! Welcome men to the Moonlight Ball. Today, each princess will choose a lucky man to be there husband. We have up to 6 princesses. Hopefully you are one of those men. We will start off by asking the first princess to come out and tell us which man she has chosen. Let's go Princess Valerie." The announcer said.

The room got really quiet. A beautiful princess walked up the stairs. Her curly brown hair bounced as she walked. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the lights.

"The man I have chosen is…Choji." She announced. Choji cheered and walked up the stairs and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you princess." He said. They walked down together holding hands.

"Wonderful chose, next up Princess Temari."

Princess Temari walked up the stairs. She wore a wonderful white gown with black pearls.

"The man I have chosen is…Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Thank you…I guess." He said, grabbing her hand. They walked down the stairs and stood next to Choji and Valerie.

"Alright, next is Princess Ino." Princess Ino walked up the stairs in a long purple dress that had white glitter.

"The man I have chosen is…Sasuke!" She giggled.

"Okay…" Sasuke sighed.

He walked up the stairs.

"Thanks…" He grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs with her.

"Next is Princess Sakura."

She walked up in a pink kimono. She had her hair in a bun supported by two chop sticks.

"The man I have chosen is…Kiba." She smiled.

"Yes, yes yes!" Kiba ran up to her and carried her bridal style.

"Thank you so much." He kissed her cheek and walked down the stairs with her in his hands.

"Princess Tenten." Tenten walked up the stairs in a gray kimono.

"The man I chosen is…Neji." Neji smiled and walked up to her.

"Thank you Princess Tenten. I love you." He kissed her and walked down the stairs with her.

Naruto started getting really nervous. There was only one princess left and plenty of boys to choose from.

"And last but not least, Princess Tayuya." Princess Tayuya walked up the stairs with a short black dress and black heavy boots.

"I have chosen…Sakon." Sakon walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks Tayuya."

"And that concludes the Moonlight Ball!"

Naruto sighed and walked out of the ballroom.

"Damn, I didn't get picked again…What is wrong with me?" He thought to himself.

All of a sudden, a light blue flash shined in front of Naruto.

"What the hell!"

**Continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto gazed at the blue light, through that light he saw a beautiful woman. A woman appered to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I choose you." She said, she flew to him, into his arms. Naruto held her.

"I choose…you." She whispered. Naruto looked at her. She looked up at him and giggled.

"Hehe, your lips taste like candy." She laughed. Naruto gave her a confused look.

"What!" He asked.

"Your lips taste like candy…possible strawberry candy."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Princess Hinata. And what is your?"

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki."

"Haha, Naruto is a cute name. Well, I choose you. So let's dance." She pulled him into the ball room.

"Wait, if you're a princess then why weren't you in the ballroom?"

"Oh, umm…well, I…let's dance." She pulled him close to her and started to dance.

"Answer my question!" He yelled.

"Didn't you want a princess?" She asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that, I just…don't understand. I never heard of you."

"People forget about me all the time. I was just late!"

"Oh…okay." He had a question look on his face. She continue to dance with him.

"Isn't this fun Naruto!" She laughed.

"It…sorta is…"


	3. Chapter 3

They danced so gracefully across the dance floor. Everyone looked at Naruto and Hinata. They were all confused.

"I didn't know Naruto go picked by a princess." People kept saying to each other.

Hinata hugged Naruto and pulled him up the stairs. She dragged him into the hallway. Naruto hesitated but continued to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked her.

"You'll see." She pulled him into a bedroom.

"Woah, woah, woah, I don't think we should…"

"You pervert!" She slapped him on his head.

"OWW! Sorry!" He whined. She walked up to the window and opened it. She looked down and it was a heavy drop. Naruto looked down and got scared.

"Ummm…" She grabbed his hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" She jumped out the window with Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto closed his eyes as they fell.

X_X_X

Naruto opened his eyes and he was in a beautiful crystal blue cave. A big waterfall was on the other side. Hinata laid by his side, staring at the waterfall.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Home!" She smiled.

"Home? But this isn't my home."

"Now it is. I choose you and now you live with me."

"But I don't want to live in a cave. Where are we?"

"Do you not want to live with me?" Tears fell down her creamy cheeks.

"It's not that…I just want to live in my home."

"It doesn't work that way though Naruto."

Naruto stood up and paced back and forth.

"What the hell am I going to do? What about my friends?"

"You can easily get home with this." She handed him a ring. "All you have to do is ask to go home and you'll end up here. If you ask to go to Earth then you'll go back to your home."

"Earth? You mean we're not on Earth!"

"I…uhh….the ring works very weird. We totally are on Earth, silly!"

"Fine, then take me home." Hinata frowned and stood up in front of him.

"Alright…goodbye Naruto." She kissed him on his cheek. "Return to Earth."

A blue light shined around Naruto, then he disappeared.

"Goodbye…Naruto."

**Sorry everyone for the short chapters! But for some reason my fanfiction won't let me upload more than a couple hundred words. Sorry but just deal with it for now. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto appeared at his home where he wanted to be. He smiled and jumped onto the couch. All of a sudden, a girl walks from out of his kitchen, carrying a tray of food.

"Here you go." The girl said. Naruto looked up and saw it was Hinata.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go Naruto. I choose you, I want you." She said, placing the tray on the table. She sat down next to him and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you Naruto." She said.

"You love me? But we just met." He questioned.

"I guess you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"It's gonna be a long story so listen up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I guess you don't remember me. But we knew each other when we were kids. You and me always hanged out together. I was a princess but I never told you because I didn't want you to stop talking to me. Anyway, One day I was out on a little walk at night and all of a sudden a bright blue flash shined on me and I saw a beautiful woman. She told me that she will transform me, so I went with her and she granted me powers. I am now a Moon Princess. I control the moon. I'm also not human anymore. I am the moon. I remember telling you after that day that I was moving. You were so sad and you told me you liked me a lot. But I left because I didn't want you to think I was a freak. So, today I decided to come back and choose you at the moonlight ball. Now do you remember me?"

Naruto froze.

"Naruto…?"

"I…now…remember you…" He stuttered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No of course not. I'm just glad your back Hinata." He hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for the short chapters!**

Hinata kissed Naruto on his rosy cheeks.

"Do you still like me?"

"Of course of course Hinata! I love you, I hope we can be together forever."

"But there is one thing Naruto…we can't really be together."

"Why not?"

"Because I am the moon."

"Well how do we change that?"

"Well, the only way is either, I die or…"

"Or what!"

"Well…if we have a child."

Naruto froze.

"WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell are we gonna do? I don't want a kid yet but I want you. Can't we just be together and no one needs to know?"

"It doesn't work that way Naruto. I…am supposed to die soon, because I came back to you the world is in danger, the moon is in danger. If an eclipse happens, then the world will be destroy."

"Damn it! I don't want you to die. I just don't want a kid either."

"It's fine Naruto. I just want you to know that I love you and I always had."

"Listen Hinata…" Naruto sighed.

"I don't want you to die…how long until the eclipse?"

"Next year…that's why if I have a kid I can still survive."

"Ugghh…Hinata? Will you…bare me…a child?" He stuttered.

"Only do it if you want to Naruto."

"I'm serious Hinata! Will you bare me a child?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto…I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes Hinata."

"Yes…okay yes! I love you Naruto." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Great…now if you would give me a moment…I think I'm about to faint." Naruto got weak and fell down to the floor, knocked out.

"Naruto!" Hinata hovered over top of him to see if he was alright.

"Ohh…Naruto." She giggled.

X_X_X

Naruto woke up and he was in the bed, in his pj's.

"Must have been a dream." He looked at the clock. Sasuke came into the room.

"Hey Naruto, you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Come on, you said you was gonna hang out with Kiba and I today."

"Ohh…okay." Naruto got up and changed. He walked out with Sasuke down to the bar.

Naruto and the others sat down at a table and ordered some drinks.

"Man I had a weird dream. I had a dream that I was gonna have a kid…with an old friend." Naruto explained.

"Hahaha, that wasn't a dream weirdo. Hinata told us that you asked her to bare you a child. Have fun being a father." Kiba laughed.

"Dude this isn't fun. I don't want a child."

"Then why did you ask?" Sasuke said.

"Well….you wouldn't understand."

"Just have fun…Do you really think I would ask Sakura to bare me a child? Hell no!"

"I just don't want to be a father…not yet. I got to go." Naruto left the bar and went straight back home to Hinata.

He walked in and the house was filled with candles. Hinata came out in a sexy crimson red lingerie.

"Not now Hinata. Though you look beautiful."

"What's wrong?" She walked over to Naruto and sat him down on the couch.

"I'm just scared…with having a kid and all."

"Naruto…I don't want to stress you out. We don't need to have a kid."

"No Hinata! We are gonna have a kid…I'm just alittle scared."

"Well, we can always babysit a kid so we can gain experience."

"No no no…Hinata, I love you." Naruto kissed her.

"Let's go have a baby." He grabbed her by her hand and walked her into the bedroom and he locked the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto came outside of the room in noting but gray boxers. After him trailed Hinata.

"Wow! That…was amazing." Hinata giggled. Naruto smiled.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed some left over ramen.

"Now what do we do?" He asked.

"Now we wait, I have to get a prenacy test."

"Alright, see you when you get home."

"I'm not going now." She sat down on the couch, next to him. Hinata kissed his cheek and dosed off. Naruto watched TV while eating his ramen.

X_X_X

Hinata woke up and Naruto wasn't home. She looked all over the place for him but couldn't find him. She looked in the bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen but he wasn't around. She started to get worried. She got dressed and headed out to the pharmacy.

She walked into the pharmacy and grabbed a fast dicetor. She walked back home and she quickly went straight into the bathroom. She waited and waited and all of a sudden the thing started to beep. She grabbed it and gazed at it.

"Oh my god!" She cheered.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto came through the front door. Hinata ran out of the bathroom and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto Naruto! I'm preganant." She cheered. Naruto hugged her back.

"That's great…hold on." Naruto fell to the floor, knocked out.

X_X_X

Naruto woke up and Hinata had carried him to the bed. Hinata jumped onto the bed.

"I'm pregnant Naruto!" She kissed his lips.

"That's amazing…but we still have a LONG way to go." Naruto laughed.

"Of course."

X_X_X_X_X 9 months later

9 months past and Hinata was big. She now weighed 130 pounds. Naruto carried her into the living room and gently sat her down on the couch.

"Any time now…" Naruto was super anxious.

"Even though I doubted having a kid, I'm now so happy. Like, I'm glad that we had a kid Hinata." Naruto gave her a kiss.

"Naruto…I think…I think…my water broke." Her pants soaked in water. Naruto jumped up and hesitated.

"Damn, what the hell do I do?" He yelled.

"Take me to the hospital." She screamed.

"Right, right , right…hold on." Naruto fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Naruto!"


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto woke up and he was in the hospital. Hinata was in labor, giving birth to his child. Naruto looked around the room. The ugly off-white walls collected the sounds from the other rooms.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You past out." Sasuke said from out of nowhere. Naruto jumped.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I saw the ambulance outside of your house, so I rushed inside."

"Man, I can't believe that…I'm gonna be a father. I'm so…happy." Naruto smiled at Hinata. Hinata stayed calm and relaxed. The doctor kept repeating himself, telling her to push harder. Out of nowhere, Naruto heard a baby whine. He looked up at the doctor and he saw his baby.

"It's a girl." The doctor said. Naruto ran over to Hinata and gave her a kiss.

"This is wonderful baby. I love you."

"I love…you too Naruto." All of a sudden, Hinata's heart mentor started acting up. Her heart beat started going really fast. Naruto looked at her and started to panic. Doctors rushed to her side and started playing with the mentor.

"Oh my god, she's having a heart attack." Naruto's eyes widen.

"Hinata, calm down okay…please don't…come on Hinata!" He yelled. Hinata's heart beat started going slower and slower until the noise hit Naruto's ears. It got silent in the room, besides a loud beep noise. Naruto stared at the mentor and it was a big flat line. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and patted his back.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Tears filled Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki but…Hinata was…past away."

Naruto fell to the floor and started bawling. Sasuke looked away from Naruto. He cried and cried, then he heard he's baby crying. He walked over to his baby. The little girl opened her round eyes, her big pale eyes gazed at Naruto with such delight.

"I'm gonna…name her…Hinata. Hinata Uzumaki." He smiled. He wrapped his baby up in a purple blanket. He held her tightly. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you…Hinata."

X_X_X 4 years later

Naruto walked his Hinata to the grave yard where the little girl placed lavenders on a tombstone.

"Daddy, is mommy in a better place?" The little girl asked.

"She sure is and you know what Hinata. She always watches over you at night, for she is the moon. The beautiful bright moon that shines over all of us."

"Daddy…Do you miss her?" Naruto grabbed Hinata and held her in his arms.

"No…because she is always with me, no matter what."

**The End!**


End file.
